Rebel on the Run
by TMSharp819
Summary: Emma is a serial killer and Regina is a cop. Regina lives in an apartment and one night Emma is running from the cops and hides in the apartment where Regina discovers her. No photos of Emma as the serial killer have been released so Regina has no idea it's her, and thinking that this strange blonde woman is homeless, she lets her stay, until she discovers why Emma leaves that nite
1. Chapter 1

Regina couldn't wait to get home, and curl up into her comfy bed after a long day of work. They were no closer to finding the serial killer that's been terrorizing the streets. There was another murder tonight. That made 3 kills this month. The MO is the same, so she knows it's the same person. Yeah, bed sounds perfect right about now, and some hard cider.

* * *

Emma was on a high from her latest kill. So high, in fact, that she forgot where she lived. She ran to the nearest apartment with an open window. She climbed the fire escape, and entered the apartment. She made herself look homeless. She hoped that someone the person who did live there, on the off chance that they come home while she's there, they would throw pity on her. _Fuck, they're here. Here goes nothing..._

* * *

"Ugh!" Regina is so exhausted she hardly notices her surroundings. Why would she need to? Everyone in the building knows she's a cop. She drops her keys in the bowl in the kitchen and plugs her phone in right next to it. She grabs a clean glass, and pours herself some well deserved cider. After kicking off her shoes, and sitting down on her leather sofa, she turns on the TV. Flipping through the channels absentmindedly. _Well I'm sure as hell not watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,_ she thought to herself. She was always more interested in the Evil Queen than Snow White anyway.

"Hey! I like that movie, go back!"

Regina spits out her drink and drops the glass. Hearing it shatter on the hardwood floor. Reaching instinctively for her gun under the couch. "Who's here," she screams.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought you saw me. I- please don't shoot me."

Regina looked the stranger up and down, taking note on the blonde's appearance. _She looks so afraid and malnourished. Maybe she's homeless._ "What is it that you're doing here in my apartment," Regina asks, afraid that the woman would try to kill her or something. To be fair, Regina still had the gun pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find somewhere to crash. I don't have anywhere to call home, and I saw your window open over the fire escape. I... I had to try, ya know? Somewhere warm. I understand if you want to kick me out. I get it. Here, let me just do that for you." Emma started walking towards the window. She stopped right when she was about to out, and offered some advice, "you know, It's not safe to leave your window open. There are a lot of dangerous people in New York."

"You- You don't have to leave. You can stay here for the night. Take a shower, eat real food. You look starving. Tomorrow I could help you find a shelter to go to." By the time Regina had finished her statement, her gun was in her back pocket. She would have to find a new hiding spot for that one for the time being.

Emma turned around. "You're letting me stay? Why? I'm a stranger that broke into your house. I could be some serial killer for all you know!"

"That may be, but I'm hoping that if that were true, you would've just killed me when I wasn't paying attention. Now, will you please, get off the windowsill, and come back inside?" Regina holds out her hand to help Emma up.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality. I'm Emma," shaking Regina's hand in the process. _God her hands are so soft. It would be so easy to kill her in her sleep. So simple. So wonderfully satisfying. Duct tape her mouth, tie her to the bed, slowly start dragging the knife up her inner thigh. Then her stomach. Her arms._ God those arms. Those legs. _I can't harm her. I don't want my blade touching her. I want my hands and my mouth touching her._ Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the other woman's voice.

"I'm Regina. Let me show you to the shower." On the way to the shower, Regina grabs a towel. "Here you are," Regina states, handing over the towel. "Please feel free to use whatever." With that, she backs out of the bathroom, and leaves Emma alone.

* * *

Emma never wanted to leave the shower. The water felt wonderful on her skin. She was so at ease in the shower that she started dancing to the music in her head.

*thud*

Regina came rushing into the bathroom. "Emma, are you alright?"

Emma was laughing her ass off at this point. "Yeah! Just slipped while dancing is all. If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was say something, you know?"

Regina was unaware of her actions. She had actually pulled open the shower curtain to check on the blonde. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Again, I apologize." Regina's face was as red as the apples she had growing in her yard as a child. "Would you like some help up at least?" She hoped Emma would take that as an olive branch for invading the blonde's privacy.

Emma takes her hand, and pulls herself up. "Thank you Regina, and I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just joking. I know you were only trying to help me." _Fuck, what is this woman doing to me? I have never felt this... this... whatever the hell it is that I'm feeling._

"I'll let you get back to your shower." With that, Regina excused herself. _I hope that my face is red from embarrassment, and that hot water, not from arousal._ Regina decided to make some dinner for the 2 of them. Chicken Parmesan was her go to when she didn't know what to make. The blonde needed some carbs it seemed anyway.

By the time Emma was done in the shower, Regina was almost finished with the food.

"Regina," asked a tentative voice behind her.

"Yes Emm-" She stopped dead in her tracks. The blonde was so stunning, and wet, and nearly naked. _I just want to rip that towel off of her and have my way with her._

"Do you have some clean clothes to borrow? It's okay if you say no, I was just wondering," Emma asked her, shrugging like it was no big deal. Her towel slipping a bit.

"I do. Follow me into the bedroom." _I would love to ravish you in my bedroom._

 _Please let me have my way with you in there,_ Emma thought to herself, blushing furiously.

Regina hands Emma some clothes, including a bra and underwear. Without a second thought, and before Regina could leave the room so the blonde could change, Emma let the towel fall around her ankles.

Regina could not move. Her brain not functioning as well as it usually does. "I- I- I should go," was all she could stammer out, but was glued to the floor. This woman could lure men to their deaths like a siren.

"Should I be flattered, or creeped out that you are staring daggers into my skin?"

"Flattered, I hope. I apologize for staring once again. I'll leave you to changing. The food should be done now anyway."

After dinner, Regina made up the guest room for Emma. "Here are some clothes for morning. Good night."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina asks, turning around, no longer heading out the door.

"Thank you. For everything." Emma was never earnest, but here she was, giving an honest thank you. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

Before either of them knew what they were doing, Emma was walking towards Regina, and giving her a hug. Neither actually wanting to let go. After 10 seconds, Emma breaks away. Clearing her throat she decides to call it a night. "Well, I guess I should sleep. Good night, Regina." Pecking her on the cheek.

"Good night, Emma."

During the night, Emma needed to control her urges, but when they could no longer be controlled, she left through the fire escape. Leaving Regina heart broken, although she wasn't sure why.

* * *

2 weeks had passed, and they were so close to finding out the serial killer. The kills had increased, but the murders were getting sloppy. The unsub was devolving, which was good for them. That means they would make a mistake, which is what they needed. Regina was the one leading the case, and they were just about to reveal the identity.

"I've figured it out Captain Mills. I have found out her identity," yells their technical analyst.

"What's their name?"

"I'm sending you her name and photo to your phone right now."

Regina stopped in her tracks. _This can't be true. Not Emma. Not the woman that stayed in her house. She was too vulnerable. I'm just like the women she's killed. She could've killed me. Is_ this _why she left? So she wouldn't kill me? Am I going to be her last victim?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!"

"Regina? Did you get the information?" Her technical analyst, David Nolan, asked.

"Yeah," Regina snapped at him. She didn't mean to, but how can you not be on edge after finding out that you had a serial killer in your apartment. "Do you have an address?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't have a known address. I think she's just living on the street."

 _Of course she is._ "Well, I'm calling it a night then. Call me if you find something that's useful." With that, Regina turned around, and headed home.

* * *

"Hi! I came back. I hope that's okay. I'm sorry for-"

*slap*

"Ow! I'm not sure if I deserve that."

"You're damn right you deserve that!" Regina was furious. "You came into my home, had me let my guard down, had your _arms around me,_ and it turns out, YOU'RE A FUCKING SERIAL KILLER! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DESERVE THAT FUCKING SLAP TO THE FACE!"

Emma was almost out the window by the time Regina was done screaming her head off.

"I didn't say you could leave, now did I? I deserve answers, and you will give them to me or-"

"Or what, Regina? If you wanted to turn me in, you would've called in a tip a long time ago."

"I didn't know 2 weeks ago that you were a serial killer. I thought you were homeless, and just needed somewhere to sleep. I didn't know you _had just murdered your third victim._ "

"How- How do you know that now?" Emma was getting closer to Regina. Knowing she was too wrapped up in her mind to notice.

"I don't have to answer that."

"Regina, are you a cop?" Emma was 3 feet from Regina's face.

"Fuck," Regina whispered under her breath.

"Regina?"

Regina looked up from the staring contest she was having with the couch. She feared that looking up would make her no longer able to stand her ground.

Emma was whispering at this point. She didn't need to talk any louder, there was no point. "Regina."

Regina looked up, taking her time. She knew what would happen when she looked up. Kissing a serial killer was not on her bucket list, that's for damn sure. She had barely had time to look at Emma's knees, when her chin was gently being lifted upwards.

Emma was looking directly into Regina's eyes, refusing to let either of them look away. She had never felt this feeling before. From what she's read in books, and seen in movies, this is what the beginning stages of love felt like. "Regina, I know you probably hate me for what I've done, but have you realized that I have never tried to harm you."

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night," Regina was heartbroken.

"Because I don't know how to handle these feelings. I've never felt them before. I didn't want to harm you. The thought crossed my mind, but-"

Regina shook her head from Emma's hand, and moved a good 2 feet backwards. She was so scared. _Emma is capable of murder. I can't put my guard down. I cannot be vulnerable._

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, and tugged a bit too hard.

"No. I can't do this! You're a serial killer! A killer that I'm supposed to be searching for. A killer that should be in prison, not in my living room. Not so close to me that I can smell... my shower gel? Really Emma? That's what you do when you get here?"

"I didn't fall this time," Emma exclaimed, hoping for some comic relief to this situation.

"I'm glad I didn't miss the show." Regina shook her head. "No. You can't try to make me smile. This is serious Emma. You can't do this. You're a serial killer. I can't just pretend I don't know that."

"Regina, please."

"I'm sorry Emma, but you cannot stay here. Now, or ever. I can pretend I didn't see you tonight, or 2 weeks ago, but you need to leave, and never come back." Regina was on the verge of tears saying this to her, but she knew she was right to do it.

"Fine. Goodbye Regina. I'll be keeping my eye on you." With that, Emma was out the fire escape once more.

 _What has my life come to? I cannot be getting feelings for a serial killer. What the fuck did she mean by,"I'll be keeping my eye on you?" I, Regina Mills, am probably going to be murdered. Fuck._

* * *

Regina walked into the station with dread on her face, knowing that there was another murder.

"It looks like Swan struck again last night. She's devolving even more. Shouldn't be too hard to catch her. The stabs are increasing exponentially." Nolan stated, slightly irritated that Regina had to be caught up on this. _She was usually the one there bright and early. She always wants to be informed on everything. What the hell is going on with her lately?_

"I think she's stabbing her victims for sexual release. That's why the stabbing has increased."

"Yeah, you're right. Now we just have to wait for her to slip up. The crime scenes might give us some ideas on where she went, or if she left something. Let's go." David was actually sounding excited to visit the crime scene for once, and Regina wasn't sure why.

"Why are you so, energized, to visit the crime scene, Nolan?" Regina wasn't going to let him pop his head in whenever he wanted to.

David shrugged, "I don't know. You just look a little frazzled, and I just want to check upon you. I care about you Mills."

"That's sweet Nolan, really. Let's gather the team, and head out, I guess." Regina was not thrilled that she would have to break the poor kids heart eventually. For now though, she could use the company.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma made it a point to be found easily, and Regina knew it. Emma's slip ups were staged. Yes, she was stabbing her victims more violently, but it was because she couldn't get Regina out of her head. Her legs and arms that are so perfectly toned and tanned. Her brown eyes that were so warm when she was happy, but turned nearly black when Emma scared her. All Emma wanted was her, but that will never be possible. Emma was a killer, and Regina? Regina had a career that will keep them apart. There was no doubt about that. If Regina was as great at her job as Emma assumed, Regina would be the one to find Emma, and when that happens, Emma will have some plans.

When Regina arrived at the crime scene she had a feeling that Emma had killed this woman because she looks like Regina. Regina wasn't the only one to notice the resemblance either.

"Huh," David said, chuckling a bit.

"What about another body is funny to you Nolan," Regina barked at him. She didn't see the hilarity. She was even more scared for her life than she was before.

"Nothing is funny. I just thought you and the victim took very similar. It was meant to be uncomfortable laugh, but it didn't come out that way. Sorry Mills. My bad." Nolan got very quiet after that. Making sure not to say the wrong thing. Regina wasn't someone to mess with.

Regina went to take a closer look at the body. She put on her gloves and checked all the pockets, looking for an ID. She found a note in one of the front pockets of the woman's jeans. Meet me on the corner of fifth and Oak, if you really want to lock me up. Regina stood up, deciding to check it out. It couldn't hurt, right?

When Regina stood, Nolan straightened himself. Whatever she had seen, had given her an idea, and Nolan knew it.

Regina was unsure hot to proceed. She wanted to catch her she really did, but did she want to bring the whole squad with her, was the question. After a minute of deliberating, she'd made her decision. "Nolan, you're coming with me. I may have an idea of where we might find the killer."

He was too afraid of the look of anger in her eyes. She looked like her eyes could shot lasers from the heat of the gaze. He dutifully hopped in Regina's squad car, and then they were off to who knows where.

"I'm going to tell you something David, and I don't want this spoken about again, go it?" Regina's voice was menacing. She looked at him for confirmation that he agreed. When she got that, she continued on. "The reason why we're going somewhere is because the killer, Emma, left me a note, telling me where to go to find her."

"How do you know that? It was on the body. It could've been the victims note to someone." David wasn't entirely freaking out. It could've been worse. Regina could've been the killer.

"I know because I've met the killer an-"

"How do you know the killer?! Why isn't she in prison right now Regina?" David was practically screaming at her, but he didn't care.

"Don't you fucking yell at me Nolan. I am your superior. Now, if you would settle yourself down, I will tell you how I know her." She looked at him, and could tell he would shut up and listen. "One night she broke into my house, but I thought she was homeless, so I let her stay. She left before I woke up. Then yesterday I find out that the woman in my place, is actually the serial killer we've been tracking down. I came home, and she was there. I was in too much shock to see her again to process it entirely, but then it hit me again, and I played the fool. I let her go. It would've been hard to explain to everyone had I brought her in last night."

"So you let someone else die because of that? What kind of cop are you? That means you're aiding and abetting a criminal. Not just a criminal, but a serial killer! Regina, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean for another person to die! I wasn't thinking, okay?" She was hysteric because she was realizing this murder didn't have to happen. She could've prevented it. One less victim in this terrible war. She knew that she was wrong with herself in that moment. She was falling in love with her. She only knew what they had learned from her profile. Orphan, bouncing from house to house, causing trouble, juvie. All the standard markings that are little clues for possible serial killers. Emma being a killer should be exactly the reason that she shouldn't love her, but does. Emma doesn't feel such emotions. At least with most killers that was the case. Why should she expect anything different with her?

They arrive at the location Emma had written down. She was almost hiding, but Regina knew what she looked like when she wanted to look extremely homeless.

"Emma, get your ass into the vehicle. I'm placing you under arrest," she said while forcefully pulling her up off her ass.

"I see you read my note. Welcome to my humble abode," Emma snarked at her.

Regina on the other hand, was ignoring her. Reading her the Miranda Rights, and cuffing her. She couldn't help but notice the smell of her own shampoo still lingering on the blonde's head. After she was finished reading her rights, she only had one more thing to say to Emma. "Before you say another damn word, just know, we know you're guilty, so it would be easier if you would just shut the fuck up," and slammed the car door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the station, pulling the car into the garage attached to the building. Regina made sure the the door was closed before getting out, and bringing Emma into the station. "Nolan, I got her. You can head in." He nodded, leaving Regina and Emma alone for a second. "Okay, Emma. What the fuck? Why did you murder someone that looks exactly like me," she asked, pulling her out of the car.

"Because you're mad at me. I get it, I do. It's just, ever since I saw you the first time, it's- I don't know. I've been getting these weird feelings in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but then I went to a bar, and picked up a woman that looks exactly like you. She didn't sound like you, or walk like you, or smile like you, but I thought if I had sex with her, it would make those feelings go away, but it didn't. Do you know what did though? Killing her. Killing her was the only way to get those feelings I was having out of the way. It was a relief, but when I realized what I had done, it was too late to stop. I didn't want to kill her. Ever since I met you, I've been trying to stop, but it just ended up being sloppy instead. When I came back to your house last night, I thought seeing you would clear things up for me, and it did, but then I frightened you, and then you realized who I was. I really did try to stop. I realize I'm going away for a long time, but I hope that you'll visit."

Sometime during her rambling, Emma and Regina had ended up face to face, inches apart, breathing the same air. Neither of them could have prepared them for what was about to happen next. Their heads moving closer as if they were being attracted to one another like magnets.

The door garage door opens again, another criminal having been brought it. They jumped apart, and Regina collected herself. _Just another reason this is a bad idea._ Regina started pulling at Emma's cuffs, one hand on her shoulder, the other on the cuffs, making sure she doesn't run.

 _I will never get the chance to kiss her before I'm sent away for life. I don't even care that no one would feel sympathy for me if I told them. I just want her to know how I feel. Maybe she'll feel better about me if I confess to everything._ Emma was pushed out of her thoughts when she was shoved forcefully onto a metal bench, waiting to be booked. Emma was almost frightened by the fact that this was it. This was really happening. _I deserve this. I murdered 10 people. I should get what's coming to me._

Regina took her to the interrogation room. One hand on her shoulder, the other on the cuffs, just like before. She opened the door to the room and sat her down, cuffing her to the table as they were taught to do at the Academy. After that, she left the room to talk to others.

"How did you know where to find her Mills," asked one of her colleagues.

"I studied the victimology, and I had a hunch on where she would be. Nolan helped. He found her last known address, anything that we could find, really," Regina hopped that she didn't sound too suspicious. She fear what would happen to her if they knew she had met her previously, and that included after she found out about Emma being the killer.

Regina's chief made an appearance behind them at that point. "Well, since you've become so invested in this, it wouldn't be right to see someone else get credit. If you want to do the interrogation, that would be completely acceptable."

She cleared her throat, "Thank you sir." She grabbed the files, and walked right back in. She made sure that she had the hardest face on she could muster. This was it. This was the biggest thing in her career. "Alright, you want to tell me why you've killed all these women, or should I just comfortable, and wait for you to break? I'll go for either, but I would much prefer you to just tell me now."

"I killed them because they were there. Easy targets. No one bats an eye if you're a woman. They are lured in by your beauty, and don't think twice. Women aren't as intimidating as men. We're soft, we're not strong enough, or capable of murder. People hear killers, and think, Manson, Jack the Ripper, Hillside Stranglers. They don't think of women. I found these women at lesbian bars, had them bring me back to their house, and I would kill them. The urges to kill never subsided. It's a need, not a want." Emma had bared her soul almost, but that meant one thing. She was going to prison.

"I think that's enough to go on. I am placing you under arrest." She got out of her seat, uncuffing her from the chair. "You will have a hearing in 2 days. At the hearing is where you will find out if you'll be going directly to prison, or have a trial. Do you have a lawyer, or do you want a public defender? You can also represent yourself."

"I'll take a public defender, I guess," Emma knew what she had done, and there was no point in fighting it now.

Regina pulled Emma up again by the arm, bringing her to booking. She was more gentle taking off the cuffs than she should've been, but truthfully, she didn't care. She placed Emma's fingers lightly on the fingerprint scanner. After getting her fingerprints, Regina had her take off all of the possessions out of her pockets and put them on the counter. Regina knew what she had to do next. It's not like she had never seen her naked before, but it was still a shocking thing. She cleared her throat before talking. "Alright, now I need you to strip, squat, and cough."

Emma decided to take the top half of her clothing off first, knowing that this is the last time that Regina would get to see her naked. She took off her shoes and her socks, if you could even call them that. They had so many holes in them, that she wasn't sure why she even wore them anymore. Her pants were the next to come off, along with her underwear. She shimmied out of them, then squatted and coughed. Regina handed over the new clothes she would have to wear. A very stiff, and uncomfortable orange jumpsuit. " Put these on, and then stand where that "x" is Regina instructed her. Emma did as told, and before she knew it, she was being closed into a cell. _At least I have a bed here._


	5. Chapter 5

Regina went home that night at ease knowing that Emma wouldn't be there. It was comforting to think she was safe. It also saddened her that the blonde wouldn't be in her shower, eating her food, and wearing her clothes. She knew she was falling for her, but she also knew nothing would come of it. Regina realized it was a long shot, but she thought that if someone could get Emma a shorter sentence, it was her oldest and dearest friend, Mal. Her real name is Malory, but since taking the job as public defender, her nickname became Maleficent. A nickname she loved so much that she refuses to go by Malory. If anyone did call her that, would regret it shortly after.

"Mal, I need you to do me a favor," Regina didn't even greet her, too wrapped up in what she was going to say to convince her to do it.

"What do you need? And you do realize that it's well past midnight, right?" If it were anyone else, Mal wouldn't have answered, but she knew her best friend wouldn't call her this late without good reason.

There was complete silence before Regina spoke. What she was asking was something she had never asked before. She wasn't sure how well it would go over between them. Mal took on impossible cases, ones no one in their right mind would take, and she had a damn good success rate. "I need you to defend someone that was just put into custody."

"Of course I'll take-"

It's for a serial killer," Regina cut her off, then waited for the wrath. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

Mal sighed loudly, making a point to prove her displeasure at this particular request. "Isn't this the same serial killer that you've been hunting down for the past 2 weeks? Why the hell do you want me to defend her? You know how well I do."

"I know your success rate, that's why I'm coming to you. Don't put that much thought behind it. Please, just take the case. Please, Mal?"

Regina sounded desperate, and Mal couldn't turn her down. Try as she might, her best friend had a way to get her to do things that she wouldn't do for anyone else. That's exactly how Regina got her to go skinny dip in the ocean in high school. There was also the time they egged Regina's ex boyfriend's house after she caught him cheating on her with the biggest slut in school. "Fine Regina, but only for you, and you have to be my plus one to Lily's wedding."

"I would've gone anyway. I am invited, you know?"

"Fine, then after this case is over, you owe me an explanation."

"Deal." Regina hung up the phone, and felt triumphant. She didn't think it would be that easy. On anyone else, it would've taken at least 2 hours of convincing, not that she was complaining. She was just curious, really. She decided to take a nice long hot shower, and go over everything that's happened between her and Emma over the last 2 weeks, in agonizing detail. There was nothing she could do now anyway.

Regina went to work bright and early. She wanted to let Emma know what was going to happen over the next couple days, plus she had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. She made her round, checking on all the people that were locked up all night. Mostly people that needed sobering up, and were being released today. She stopped at Emma's cell. "Hello." She tried to use a disinterested tone to convey she had no feelings for her. If someone looked in her eyes though, they would know she was faking.

"What do you want? I'm already locked up. What more could you want from me?" Emma was smart. She knew what Regina was doing, and quickly caught on.

"You're public defender will be here in 2 hours to go over the arraignment with you," And with that, she walked to her desk, decidedly working on her paperwork.

Emma was brought to the interrogation room, and of course it was Regina who brought her there. She was always so gentle with her, even though she tried her hardest to be an asshole to her. Emma knew what her fate would be, so why did Regina seem so hopeful? Emma was once again chained to the table. When she was secured, she heard Regina greet the pubic defender.

"Good morning, Mal," Regina exclaimed, while pulling her in for a hug. Regina whispered, something that Emma couldn't quite make out, into the blonde's ear. She thought it was something along the lines of thank you, although Emma couldn't figure out why. Regina left after that, and she saw her public defender's face harden.

"Okay, I'm not here to be your friend. You tell me honest answers when I ask for them, otherwise, you don't say anything, and let me do my damn job. Got it?" This bitchiness sparked a thought in Emma's mind, but she wasn't sure she should ask it. "I'm taking your silence as an agreement, and that you understand what I'm telling you. You can ask me questions, and I will be truthful. I should should start this off by introducing myself. My name is Mal, and I'm as Maleficent by many. I have the best success rate in the state of Maine. That means that I'm damn good at my job, and you need to trust me."

That cleared up Emma's question, but sparked another one she felt compelled to ask. "How do you know Reg-" she caught herself. There was no way she was going to drag Regina into this, "that cop? Mills, I think it is. The one that caught me?" She tried to add as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

Mal raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, Regina had a lot of explaining to do. "That's really none of your business, but I did say that I would be truthful. Regina and I have been friends our entire lives. That's the last time we need to discuss the matter, alright? Now about the proceedings for tomorrow. Your hearing is at 10 am. I assume that you don't have any clothes that you can wear for it." Emma shook her head. "Very well, I know someone who is about your size. I'm sure she'll be okay with lending the clothes."

Emma couldn't help but scoff at that. "Who would willingly help clothe a serial killer?"

"Alleged serial killer," Mal corrected. "You haven't been convicted of any crime, so until then, please use the word 'alleged.'"

Emma couldn't stop her eyes from rolling at that. "So, what else do I need to know abut tomorrow? I mean, besides wearing a strangers clothes?"

Mal sighed. This is going to be difficult. "We'll basically put in a plea for not guilty, have a bail set, and you'll most likely have to wait in jail until your trial date."

"What if I plead guilty?"

"That's not going to happen. I don't believe you're guilty, and I'm going to prove that. It's my job. The county hired me to do it, and I will give nothing less than 100 percent to your case. Now, if that's all you need, I will conclude our meeting for the day. I'll have the clothes here in the morning for you. Until then Emma, please don't talk to anyone about why you're in here, to anyone. Certainly not without me present. Goodbye, and I'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow." Mal left the room, and sought out Regina.

There she was, with her head in an impressive pile of paperwork. "Regina, I believe my client would rather not sit chained to that table all day." Mal knew that would perk her up.

"I was getting to that Mal. I'm not that cruel."

"Also, I will need to borrow some clothes for tomorrow."

"I've seen your closet. I think you've got plenty to choose from." Regina was always quick with her with when her best friend was around.

"You know precisely what I'm talking about, you idiot. It's for my client. I trust in your taste, of clothing, just bring it with you to work." Mal left, and Regina decided it was probably best to bring Emma back to her cell.

She opened the door, and was greeted with, "finally! I've been waiting for a solid 5 minutes for you." Regina's breath hitched at that phrase. She's always wanted to hear from, well anyone, really, that she was needed. Something that didn't really occur in her life. She refocused at the task at hand. She unlocked Emma from the table, and pulled her gently up by the arm.

"I hope you like the color navy blue."

"Why?"

"Because that is the color most flattering with your eyes, and will soften your features."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll be wearing my clothes at court." She decided to whisper the next thing. "Enjoy them because this will be the last time you're able to get into my pants." Regina swore she heard a very quiet moan from Emma. Before she disappeared ad went back to her desk, she decided to say one more thing in a hushed tone. "What I wouldn't give to hear you moan louder Em-ma." She made sure to enunciate her name. She wanted to rile her up a bit. It's not like they would ever have the chance again, like the night they met.


	6. Chapter 6

I picked out my nicest navy blue pant suit and matching flats, and a silk cream coloured blouse. I decided to throw in a matching set of black panties and bra. _I don't know why, but the thought of Emma in my clothes gives me butterflies. I shouldn't be feeling such things for her. She is a killer, and my job is to put people like her away for life, not fall in love with them._

* * *

By the time Emma was seated in the courtroom waiting for the judge to come in, her heart was racing. She knew what she was going to say, despite what Mal said. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to be put away already. She knew nothing would happen between her and Regina. If it was going to happen, it would've already. Emma had accepted that, but she hoped that Regina would see her in a different light.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Gold," the bailiff announced to the room.

Mal stood, motioning for Emma to do the same.

As soon as Judge Gold had sat in his seat, everyone else sat down. Emma tried to sit down but Mal had caught her elbow. "You will stay standing," Mal whispered ferociously to Emma.

Gold listed the first offense that Emma had made, but she had spaced out. She knew what she had done, so why list it? She came to at the right time because she heard Judge Gold ask, "how do you plead this indictment? Guilty or not guilty?"

This is was it, this was time to say the right thing even though she had done so many things wrong. "Guilty, Your Honor," Emma stated loudly. She felt Mal make a sharp intake of breath. The entire courtroom had gasped. One person in particular stood out to her. She didn't realize that Regina was still in there. She tried not to think about the look on Regina's face as she said that she was guilty.

"Your Honor, can I have a minute to discuss with my client?" Mal was furious, that much was obvious.

Although Gold seemed to amused by the plea of guilty, and wanted to see how this would play out, her granted a short recess for the defendant.

Mal nearly ripped Emma's arm off as she dragged her to the small conference room that was in the courthouse. Mal shoved her into the seat so fast. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about," Mal screamed at her.

"I-" Emma tried to respond, but Mal was quick to cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I told you not to say anything except the words, 'not guilty,' and 'Your Honor.' How hard was that to understand? You have completely fucked up my plans for this case because you decided to say guilty. Do you know why I'm your public defender? Because Regina asked me to, personally. She knows my success record. She wants you to have a shortened sentence. Now you've fucked up those chances. The best I can get you is 3 life sentences, not that it will make a difference now. You think you're running the show? Then get ready, because you will be pleading guilty to every single one of these murders, do you hear me?"

Emma didn't know how to react, so she just sat there stone faced. There was nothing she could do at this point. She had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. She couldn't help but picture Regina's face as Mal was dragging her out of the room. Shock and hurt were plastered all over her face. It was an image that would haunt her more than her murders. She realized that she should respond to her, but what was the point. A solemn head nod is all she gave, for fear that her prosecutor would rip her to shreds for saying anything that wasn't those 4 words.

"Good, now that we have that established, our recess is over. Back to the courtroom we go." Mal knew that Emma wasn't going to listen to her. She knew that the blonde was going to do what she wanted to do, despite what was in her best interest.

They waited for Judge Gold to come back into the room. Emma just wanted to get this over with. She knew she was going to prison what difference did it make?

"Mal, I believe you talked to your client," Judge Gold asked.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Does your client understand what she's saying when she pleads guilty?" Both the judge, and the prosecutor look over at Emma.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well, how do you plead on all of these counts, Ms. Swan?"

"Guilty, Your Honor."

Just after Emma plead guilty, Judge Gold had raised his gavel to dismiss the court. His action was interrupted by Regina standing, and everyone turned towards her at once. "Your Honor, I've got something I need to confess," and just like that, Regina woke up from her dream.


	7. Chapter 7

_That was the most intense dream I've ever had._ Regina was trying to catch her breath. She threw on her robe and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to splash cold water on her face, and wake herself up. The light was on in the kitchen, scaring her more than she already was. She had completely forgotten that Emma was in her house. The past night seemed to just be part of the dream. She heard music coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon hitting her in the face. It was then that she remembered the unexpected house guest that made an appearance last night.

"Emma, I see you've made yourself at home," Regina joked, trying hard not to smile at the blonde dancing in one of Regina's college t shirts, and nothing else.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to, you know, get in the way. I just haven't been in a place with a bunch of food in a really long time. I'm making it for you. As a thank you for letting me stay. I hope I didn't piss you off. I can leave now if you want." Emma looked so heartbroken, so reluctant to leave. She wiped off her hands on the dish towel, and moved towards the pile of clothes that she had worn there.

Regina sighed heavily, battling the thoughts running through her head. She didn't know whether to listen to her head or her heart. _I can't let her leave without knowing what could've been._ "Emma, wait," Regina called out, grabbing the blonde's arm gently. She managed to spin her around, while puling her close.

 ***smut*** _I'll tell you when it's over._

A quick glance at the blonde's lips, and back to her blue eyes was all it took. They both had been desperate for the kiss. The brunette was hesitant at first, not sure whether she should be doing this, not sure if the blonde even wanted her to do it. There was no hesitation on the other end of that kiss. Emma wanted Regina. She had wanted her since the moment she had walked in. The kiss deepened, their hands wandering. Emma reaching to untie the red silk robe, only to reveal black lingerie underneath. Emma couldn't help but moan at the sight that was before her. She loved the feeling of Regina's skin against the silk. What she wanted more was to see what was underneath.

Regina had the same thought because as Emma's hands were reaching to take off Regina's silk dress, Regina was reaching for the shirt Emma was wearing. Neither could control the hunger that was growing inside of them. The clothes had been thrown haphazardly across the kitchen.

Regina was the first one to collect her thoughts, just barely. She had looked looked at Emma, who was naked once again, and her breath caught in her throat. This time, she wanted to marvel in the beauty. The blonde was not on the bottom of the tub because she was lost in thought. She was standing right in front of her, with the look of desperation and hunger that matched Regina. "Before we continue this, I think it would be best if we took the food off the stove, so we do not burn down the apartment."

Emma couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Of course this woman would be the sensible in a time of passion.

Regina saw the eye roll, and immediately chuckled. Regina stepped closer to Emma, after double checking that the stove was off, and the food was moved to a burner that hadn't been on. "Don't act too amused at this darling. I just personally believe that the smoke alarm is a bit of a turn off, and I do not want to stop until one of us has passed out from all of this." She saw Emma's breath hitch, and her her legs tremble a bit. "I hope you have a lot of stamina." After those words had left her mouth, Emma had taken one of Regina's hands, and practically raced down the hallway.

"I have plenty of stamina, Gina. The question is, do you?" Emma knew she was being cocky. She found out that Regina was a cop when she was snooping last night. Of course the brunette had stamina. The test was to see who had more. "I've got to warn you Gina, I'm pretty great in bed."

"I hate to admit Em-ma, but I can get you to squirt at least 8 inches. I'm sure I can get you to squirt more than that." Regina had skill. She didn't know how she had figured these skills out, but she would be damned if she ever lost them. Regina shoved Emma onto the bed, placing her knees on either side of the blonde. She leaned to kiss her, with passion fueling every ounce of her. She moved her left leg in between Emma's legs, right at her core. Both of them grinding on one another, needing more and more friction.

After what felt like ages of grinding, but was actually seconds, Regina got off of Emma. Emma looked pained from the lack of contact. She was about to launch herself onto the brunette, but the other woman moved.

Regina placed her legs in between Emma's. Her arms on either side of Emma's abdomen. She left feather light kisses all over her. She started with the blonde's right ear, down her neck, collar bone, and all the way down her arm. While she did this, Emma was squirming underneath her. Each kiss bringing her closer to the edge.

Regina didn't stop. She continued to kiss every spot that was not where she needed her most. She kissed around Emma's erect nipples. She made sure to bite her hipbones, licking her inner thighs, marking her as her own.

"Gi-Gina," Emma stammered out, "please? I- I need you." Emma was desperate for Regina to touch her core. She didn't care how, she just knew she needed the release.

Regina had licked her core so lightly, but it was all Emma needed and she was coming undone. Moans were coming out of her so loud that the neighbors were sure to hear. Regina latched onto her clit while Emma was orgasming, making her come again. She moved her tongue quickly, back and forth, sucking on her clit, sending her into another wave of orgasms. It was then that Regina decided to use her bag of tricks.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina wakes up from her dream, all hot and bothered. She was confused as to what really happened. The hard cider clearly hitting her harder than usual. Exhaustion must be messing with her subconscious.

She gets out of bed, and goes into the living room, checking to make sure that the windows are locked. She makes her way into the kitchen. Her dream making her want to see what may have taken place the night before. All of it seemed so real. There were dishes in the sink, and chicken parm in the fridge. Regina was becoming more confused by the second.

She makes her way back to the bedroom hoping she had missed something. Before she gets to the bedroom, though, she notices the bathroom door is closed. She knocks gently on the door, making sure she doesn't interrupt the person in there.

"Mhmm," she hears from the other side of the door. She takes that as she can enter the bathroom, and slips into the foggy room. The heat from the shower instantly frizzing her disheveled hair.

Regina was unsure how to proceed. She was still hazy from her dream and everything. Something snapped her out of her head.

"Regina? Babe? Are you okay?" Emma peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain. Concern showing deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma. My brain is really fuzzy this morning. I had this really strange, and very realistic dream. Will you remind me of last night's events," Regina asked, feeling helpless.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Babe, this is the first day you've been lucid in, like, a week. You've had the flu. Yesterday you insisted on finishing Criminal Minds. You said that it was your favorite show. You seemed to really enjoy the unsub's point of view." Emma couldn't help chuckling as she watched the realization hit Regina's face.

"That would explain my dream..." Regina seemed reluctant to say.

"Tell me about after my shower. I'll be done in a sec."

Regina was still confused on what was real, so she decided to just try and wake herself up while she waited for Emma to clear the air. "Alright. I'm going to make myself some coffee."

After they were settled on the couch, Emma tucking her feet under Regina's butt, nestled under a blanket, drinking coffee, Emma started in on the story.

"Well, last Wednesday you were coming down with a fever. I didn't think much of it. You're tough. You were getting worse, sadly. By Friday you could hardly get out of bed. You demanded we put the TV in the bedroom so that you wouldn't miss 'your shows.' Although, in the year we've been together, I've seen you watch TV, 3 times. Anyway, you watched Criminal Minds, Law and Order, and Judge Judy. That was all you watched. You even bought the entire collection of Criminal Minds that's out so far. Thank you Amazon Prime..." Emma and Regina both chuckled at that statement. "Last night you seemed well enough for chicken parm, so I made it for you. That's pretty much it. You were sick and in bed for about 5 days."

Regina seemed absolutely miffed that her entire dream was just that, a dream. "I'm just a little startled. My dream was so vivid. You broke into my apartment via the window. I thought you were homeless, and I was cop. You turned out to be the serial killer I was chasing. You and I had a sort of connection. You left me a note at a crime scene. You left me trails that led me to catching you. I was there at your arraignment. I woke up from that thinking that that was a dream, only to realize that those events were also a dream. We had sex, and then when I woke up this morning I was confused, and aroused. Are you telling me that this was all a dream?"

"Well that explains your moaning this morning. I just thought you were still feeling sick. That is some inception type shit though, Regina. If I were to read something like that, I would be pretty pissed to find out it was all a dream" Emma joking says, while nudging her girlfriend.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of Emma's brain and how it works some days. "Oh Emma, the thoughts that come to your head are ridiculous. You know that, right?" Regina could tell that she hadn't smiled in awhile. The muscles surrounding her mouth seemed tight, almost strained by the action.

"How are you feeling now? You look better?" Emma could tell that Regina was a lot more animated than she had seen her in awhile.

Regina seemed to have checked herself all over, giving herself a thorough examination before answering. "I feel a lot better. I believe that I owe you my sincere gratitude."

Emma laughed at that response. "I don't need your gratitude babe. How about you reenact your dream for me. Specifically that part that left you hot and bothered this morning." Emma took that moment for the suggestion to settle into Regina's head, while she set both of their mugs on the table.

Emma crashed her lips onto Regina's. It had been a week since they had even kissed. Not a real one. A peck on Regina's head before Emma went to work didn't count. This kiss was full of passion and hunger. It was a kiss that let both of them aching in their cores.

Regina broke the kiss for only a moment to say, "so... about that reenactment."


End file.
